


Time Remaining

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bucket List, Eventual Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: [Based off of a dream I had]April 13 2018 - I was in a relationship with Crim and Black, and we had a kid. Crim was first going to say something so our child was in a different room, probably kitchen. He said: “ya know how I’ve got low HP? Well, turns out it’s starting to affect me.” Black left the room to be with our kid, he was angry. “Alph says I got maybe a year left.” I think I didn’t cry but was sort of accepting of what was being said. Black eventually came back with our child, and Crim and he stared at each other in a sort of wordless conversation. “Ya knew this was coming bro. I can’t last forever.” Black I think started crying, and gave the baby to me while he hugged his bro and cried. The kid eventually crawled over to his lap and looked at Crim in contemplation, then covered their eyes with fists. Crim smiled and held them close. “Aw babybones, it’s gonna be okay.” They started crying and death gripped his shirt.





	Time Remaining

You were so lucky. Ever since you met the two Fell skeletons your life had been so much more fun. Eventually, you developed more romantic feelings towards them, so you decided to date the both of them. After a few years, you married them and shortly thereafter, you had a child. You really were so lucky. It only made sense that you’d get punished for it.

You were on a date with the both of them, Lady Toriel was watching your child. It was a great night, Crim was laughing and making crude jokes while Black was attempting to hide his smirk behind a glass of wine, and I was just taking it all in, laughing when Crim’s jokes were funny.

Crim stopped to take a drink of his firewhiskey when he froze up, his eyelights going out. Then he started clutching at his chest and tried to stand up from his seat. I got up as well, catching him before he could fall to the floor and whipping my head back to Black. He looked shocked as he held his phone up, hopefully calling for help. Our waiter rushed over, too, asking what was wrong.

“I-I don’t know.” I got out, and got Crim into my seat, using a napkin to wipe sweat off of his head. 

Black stood up and walked over to the waiter, telling him something, but I couldn’t hear over the sound of my own heartbeat and using all of my focus to keep Crim conscious. I don’t remember much of what happened next, only that there were sirens and us three were being taken into an ambulance. 

Next thing I know, we’re at the hospital and I’m sitting next to a bed where Crim has fallen asleep. Black was in the hallway talking to a doctor about something, and I was fighting back tears. When Black came in he looked at Crim and I with worry. He motioned for me to come along and we were given a lift home.

“Crim Will Be Fine, That’s All They Know Right Now.” he said, and we got ready for bed, sleeping near each other but worrying for the one person missing from the bed.

The next day, we left for the hospital shortly after receiving a call that Crim was awake. We ran towards his room and watched him talk to the doctor. He was frowning, and seemed to be taking in the information he was given despite not liking it. He noticed us when the doctor got up to leave, and he finally smiled and gestured for us to come in. I flung myself to him, holding him with relief and worry. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

“Glad ta see ya both.” he rumbled, “sorry fer worryin’ ya both.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” I responded.

Shortly afterwards, Crim was discharged from the hospital and we took him home. He never talked about  what the doctor said until a few days later, after our child was home. Crim sat me down on the couch with Black standing not that far away holding our kid. Crim’s face was grim, and he took a deep breath before starting to speak.

“ya know how I’ve got low HP? Well, turns out it’s starting to affect me.” he said, then looked up to see Black leaving the room, his face unreadable. Crim sighed then continued.

“The doc says I got a year left er so.” Crim looked back to me, looking sad and lost. 

I don’t remember crying, but Crim was putting his hand up to my face and rubbing at my cheek. I wasn’t angry or disappointed, not even all that sad. I just accepted it, and wrapped my arms around him just to hold him. 

Black returned after awhile holding our kid on his hip, until he gave them to me to hold. Black kneeled down in front of Crim, red at the corner of his sockets as he looked at him. They didn’t speak for awhile, a kind of wordless conversation happening between them, as the baby watched both of them. Crim had a sad smile on his face, and then he spoke again, tears causing his voice to croak.

“Ya knew this was coming, bro. I jus’ can’t last forever.” Black seemed to tremble, then he grabbed Crim in a tight hug as he sobbed. I never thought I’d see him cry, and it broke my heart to listen to him, to both of them, sob openly and with so much pain. I felt tears prick at my eyes then, and rubbed them away only for more to fall. 

For a few minutes we sat there, letting Crim and Black have a moment. When they pulled away from each other, our child crawled over to Crim and sat on his lap, looking up at his teartracked face. They seemed to reach some sort of understanding because they began to whimper, pressing tiny fists over their eyes as they started to cry. Crim gave a small sad smile, pulling them close to his chest as he ran fingers through their hair.

“Aw babybones, it’s gonna be okay.” Crim spoke, but that did very little to stop the baby from crying. They gripped onto his shirt and leaned close to him, crying out despite not knowing why. I watched as Black took a seat next to Crim and pulled both him and our child close, then I leaned in as well. Eventually, our little one cried themselves out, falling asleep on Crim’s chest. I got up to put them in their crib, but was stopped when Black and Crim grabbed onto my shirt.

“Can ya jus’... sit a mo’ with us, doll?” Crim asked, and I nodded, returning to my spot at Crim’s side and leaning against him.

We stayed there for quite a while, no one wanting to break the peace that settled over us. Black was the one to clear his throat first.

“W-We Should Figure Out The Rest Of The Year Then, Correct?” Black asked, and Crim seemed to deflate at the statement. “Y-You’ll Need To Tell Us What To Do For The… You Know.”

“Yeah… i know.” Crim sighed. “I’ll think ‘bout it, but we should jus’... spend time together, righ’? Do the mos’ we can b’fore… b’fore it happens.”

We all agreed, and the rest of the year was for us, all of us. 

**Author's Note:**

> [I think I’m going to make this fun for you guys now. You guys send in what you think should go on the bucket list, and I might write it. So feel free to comment. ^u^]
> 
> Tumblr: silverdragonms.tumblr.com  
> Imagines blog: silverdragon-imagines-blog.tumblr.com


End file.
